


The not so Innocent

by TurtlesTails



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dear Evan Hansen References, Detroit Become Human Reference, Dom Michael Mell, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fox Anal Plug, Gay, Gay Sex, Hamilton References, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Squip Mentioned, Sub Jeremy Heere, jeremy heere/michael Mell Married, kink box, kink praise?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtlesTails/pseuds/TurtlesTails
Summary: Jeremy and Michael moved into a new house they unpack their things. a little angst spot. Jeremy finds Michael's kink box and they have some fun with a few of Michael's things.





	The not so Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work the start is not so bad but the kink part....I sorry

It was a normal day for Michael, for the most part, he had just moved into a new house with Jeremy and was almost completely done unpacking. They had gotten all the furniture into the house along with their clothes only a few nicks and knacks that they hadn't gotten to.

Jeremy: hey be home from the store in a minute or so

Michael: ok be careful on your way back 

Jeremy: I will also I got chicken nuggeys 

Michael: I love you so much 

Jeremy: I know I love you too be there soon

Jeremy got home around ten Michael had prepared to cook the chicken nuggeys in the oven. Jeremy sat the bags down on the table. A bottle of Mountain Dew Red falls onto the counter Michael looks at it and picks it up.

"Jeremy" he runs his thumb over the label "You know he is not inside your head anymore your free of him" 

Michael puts the bottle down on the counter and hugs Jeremy who has started to cry into his chest. Jeremy holds Michael tightly 

"I know, Michael I know he's not there but it still scares me the thought of him maybe coming back" 

Michael gently touches the back of Jeremy's neck where the burn marks from the squip were. 

"He won't now go lay down in our room I'll make us some chicken nuggeys we can look at some old photographs, watch some TV will have a fun night ok."

Michael puts his hand on the side of Jeremy's face and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Jeremy goes down to the basement where their bedroom is Michael whips up the chicken nuggeys grabs the last two boxes. That is in the living room and walks down the stairs. Jeremy wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket Michael shakes the plate Jeremy pops his head up at the sound of chicken nuggeys as Michael kicks the door closed behind him. Jeremy sits up and pulls Michael down next to him as he sits the plate down on the coffee table and drops the boxes beside them. On the sofa, Jeremy throws the blanket over top of Michael gives him a kiss on the cheek and snuggles into his chest.

"Thank you for making me feel better" 

Michael puts his arm around Jeremy 

"Your welcome baby" 

Jeremy grabs one of the boxes from across Michaels lap in it were some photos they weren't too old maybe a year or so. Jeremy and Michael both had graduated from college Jeremy went to the New Jersey School of Dramatic Arts and Michael went to Stevens Institute of Technology. They were only about 32 minutes away from each other but Jeremy nor Michael liked it they went through high school together and wanted to go through college together too. But couldn't because of what they wanted to do for school, they still went to see each other on the weekends and Michael would go to see Jeremy's plays.

"Ahh, I remember this" Michael pulled out a photo of Jeremy at one of his many plays, Jeremy was standing on a long plank that was overlooking a city he was wearing a white turtleneck with a trench coat overtop of it. Behind him was a girl wearing a beanie Jeremy takes the picture from Michael 

"That scene was a bit uncomfortable for North and me it seemed a bit forced" 

Michael holds up his hand and puts two fingers together 

"Just a little, you sat at the end of that plank and if I remember correctly you said 'Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints'," you were talking about almost committing genocide right"

Jeremy nods 

"At the same time, North was behind me singing 'If I could tell him tell him everything I see'"

Michael leans over and kisses Jeremy 

"If I could tell him how he's everything to me"

Jeremy turns a light shade of red Michael had sung to Jeremy before but only when they were both smashed and in a joking drunk voice but to hear it without alcohol it was nice and sweet Jeremy sings back 

"Best of husbands and best of men" 

Michael smiled and for the next few hours, they went through the pictures in the box till they ran out. The chicken nuggeys were gone so Michael got up to take the plate upstairs and Jeremy grabs the other box and sits back down when he opens it he sees all kinds of things most he is very familiar with. This must be Michael's kink box Jeremy never knew Michael had one of these they must have been what Michael used to keep himself entertained when Jeremy was out of town. Jeremy pulled a few of the toys out of the box and a smirk came across his face. Michael comes back to see Jeremy gone and the curtain that brakes the room in half drawn behind it he could see Jeremy's shadow. Michael walks through the curtain and sees Jeremy laying on the bed wearing spandex shorts a black collar with a metal ring in the middle of it. A fluffy fox tail that comes out from underneath him and laid out by his side and fox ears Jeremy crawls across the bed on his hands and knees and sits in front of Michael.

"Do what you want with me Master" 

Michael knew Jeremy was a sub but never this much of a sub this was a new level but he wasn't about to pass it up. He looked so submissive and helpless.

"Streetlight"

Jeremy nods, even with him being really submissive Michael would still be careful with Jeremy if at any time he said red Michael would instantly stop. Michael kisses Jeremy leaning him onto the bed only stopping so he can lift his leg around Jeremy getting on top of him slightly grinding on his length Michael kisses Jeremy again harder this time trying to close the distance between them even more. Jeremy letting out soft moans within the kisses Michael stops and leans back to examine the boy underneath him who is lightly panting from kissing so long his lungs were almost empty.

"Are you going to be a good boy for me jer" 

Michael shifts himself on Jeremy's lap pushing on his length Jeremy making a slightly pleased but very eager face he frantically nods. 

"Yes, I'll be good" 

Jeremy's hips uncontrollably buck up underneath Michael who lets off a smirk and an evil eye. 

"A good boy would be patient for his Master" 

Michael reaches underneath him grabbing Jeremy's length through the spandex Jeremy lets out another moan as Michael runs his hand along it starting off slow then picking up speed then slowing down again, Jeremy lets out several loud moans. 

"I might tease you a little longer just so you can learn to be patient for your Master" 

Jeremy looks up at Michael in a lusty somewhat hushed voice he says. 

"Please Master I need to cum"

"Speak up Jer say it louder"

Jeremy lets out in a very lusty voice. 

"Please Master I need to cum I want it so bad"

Michael lifts up off of Jeremy and slides off the spandex sitting them to the side and sits on the floor with Jeremy brought to the edge of the bed his length unrestrained Michael put his face next to Jeremy's length looking up at him. With lust filled eyes and plants a kiss at the base of it inching up working his way to the head when he gets there he glances up at Jeremy whose been doing a great job. 

"Jer you're allowed to cum now but I don't want to spill a drop" 

Michael goes from top to bottom of Jeremy's length with his tongue and starts giving Jeremy the best blowjob he had ever gotten within seconds Jeremy cums in Michael's' mouth Michael makes sure to drink every last drop.

"Mmmmm you taste so sweet jer" 

Michael wipes his face as a little of Jeremy's cum dripped onto his cheek when he looks back at Jeremy he is facing away from Michael with his butt in the air wagging it back and forth. 

"Please fuck me Master, before we go to bed tonight"

Michael and Jeremy both turned a slight shade of red Jeremy had a fox tail plug inside him Michael stood up and slowly started pulling it out he could hear the whimpering from Jeremy.

"Color jer" 

"Yellow" 

Michael stopped pulling on the plug and rubbed Jeremy's back for a second.

"Don't worry Jer it will come out" 

"I hope so Master I think I may have used one a little too big for me" 

Michael opened the nightstand sitting next to the bed and pulls out a bottle of his best lube.

"I'll use the good stuff so it comes out easier" 

"Ok I think I'm ready now go ahead on put some on me" 

Michael takes a moment to take off his clothes Jeremy watching every sexy movement Michael makes as he does and then lubes up his length and Jeremy's plug he pulls at the plug again this time it comes out with much more ease. Jeremy moans as it comes out and starts eagerly waging his butt in front of Michael puts his length up to him. 

"Ready jer"

"Yes Master" 

Michael pushes his length into Jeremy who lets out a moan Michael moving slow still the plug had loosened up Jeremy but it was still a little tight but would soon loosen up. Michael began to move back and forth into Jeremy faster and harder with each thrust Jeremy grabbing the bed sheets. 

"Yes Master, please," Jeremy lets out another loud moan "faster" 

Michael going as fast as he can into Jeremy can feel himself getting close, Jeremy letting out loud and frequent moans. 

"I'm close Jer" 

"Me too Master" 

Michael grabs Jeremy length and starts rubbing it. 

"I'm cumming!!" 

Jeremy's back arches his legs turn to jello as he feels the warm cum inside him bring him to his climax both boys lay on the bed tired and happy Jeremy turns around and kisses Michael. 

"This was fun we should play with your kink box more often"

Michael and Jeremy standup Jeremy almost falling over his legs are still a bit wobbly Michael catches him.

"You go take a shower, I'll clean up then come join you" 

"Ok baby I love you" 

"I love you too Jer" 

Michael kisses Jeremy and starts to clean up as he goes to take a shower. once both the boys had showered and their mess cleaned up they cuddled next to each other and drift away into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> the references:  
> Detroit becoming human(the girl named north the white turtle neck and trench coat)
> 
> Hamilton(best of wife's and best of women which I changed to best of husbands best of men,,death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints,,)
> 
> Dear Evan Hansen(if I could tell her tell her everything I see If I could tell her how she's everything to me which i changed to if I could tell him tell him everything I see If I could tell him how he's everything to me)


End file.
